Momoshiki
How Momoshiki joined the Tourney Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki is one of the two antagonistis of Boruto: Naruto the Movie and a member of the main family of the Ōtsutsuki clan. A pale, androgynous man, he is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan who was the reason Kaguya created the Zetsu Army for, who comes to Earth to plant a new Shinju as the one he used is dying from using up its world's resources. Momoshiki possesses both a pair of Byakugan and Rinnegan, the latter located on his palms, which he uses to absorb and release ninjutsu. He also consumes red pills that enhances his abilities. Targeting the Tailed Beasts for their chakra, attacking Killer Bee prior, Momoshiki and his partner Kinshiki come to Konohagakure with the objective of capturing Kurama from Naruto. The two manage to abduct Naruto to their dimension after destroying the Chunin Exams stadium, but before they could finish the extraction process, the pair are confronted by Boruto, Sasuke, and the four Kage. Overwhelmed, Momoshiki consumes a makeshift red pill from Kinshiki's body, making him even stronger with another Rinnegan appearing on his forehead. However, he is ultimately killed by Naruto and Boruto's combined Rasengan. But Momoshiki used his final living moments to have a private discussion with Boruto by freezing time, branding the boy with the Kama mark upon seeing his untapped potential while cryptically warning him of the tribulations he will face in his future. Around the start of the second Tourney, Momoshiki wishes to toy with King Fergus before finally killing him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left hand close to his chest. After the announcer calls his name Momoshiki forms weapons made of chakra and thrusts the spears forward as the camera zooms saying "That's right. The fruit will grant us immortality, miraculous power, and limitless abilites." Special Moves Pheasant Hunter (Neutral) Momoshiki sends a pheasant of fire flying to his opponent to permeate him/her. Water Style: Raging Rapids (Side) Momoshiki creates a powerful vortex of water and unleashes it on the target. Lightning Style Bullet: Ibuki (Up) Momoshiki covers his hand in lightning flies up and shoots lightning down on his opponent. It can also be conducted by a water source to hit multiple targets. Monkey Rock (Down) Momoshiki creates a giant stone monkey and it accompanies its master for 15 seconds. Crimson Flame (Hyper Smash) Momoshiki accumulates fire in his hand and triggers a series of fiery flame projectiles. After colliding against the target, it will explode in red flame blasts. Deep Crimson Spiral (Final Smash) Unsealing a Rasengan from his Rinnegan, Momoshiki changes into his monstrous form, amplifies the chakra to increase his Rasengan's size to a giant scale and launches it at his opponent. When struck, it causes a monstrous unavoidable explosion that gives heavy damage. Victory Animations #Momoshiki forms swords and spins them saying "You're all nothing but cockroaches to me...go an scatter into the shadows!" #Momoshiki changes into his monstrous form saying "This is the vilest power in existence... The power of the gods, which none of you will ever possess!" #Momoshiki spreads fires around the area saying "I can see right through your childish tricks! They are useless against me!" On-Screen Appearance Momoshiki drops from the sky and says "You'll have the honor of dying by my hand!" Trivia *Momoshiki's rival is Merida's father, the Bear King, King Fergus. *Momoshiki Otsutsuki shares his English voice actor with Hyoko Otowa, Telence T. D'Arby, Answer, Abigail and Iaian. *Momoshiki Otsutsuki shares his Japanese voice actor with Eustass Kid, Manabu Itagaki, Anakin Skywalker, Frodo Baggins, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lou, Arthur Read, Giorno Giovanna, Ethan, Hisoka Murow, Yu Narukami, Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Lucario and Narsus. *Momoshiki Otsutsuki shares his French voice actor with Kyo Kusanagi, Kusanagi, Hamrio Musica, Moblin, Black Mask, Horace, Garma Zabi, and David. *Momoshiki Otsutsuki shares his German voice actor with Hol Horse, All Might, Krizalid and Seawax. *Momoshiki Otsutsuki shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Allen Walker, Atomic Samurai, Deidara, Fuen and Whis. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters